


Paitence Is A Virtue

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: daily_deviant, Community: kinky_kristmas, Hand Jobs, M/M, Object Insertion, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy learns the fine art of patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paitence Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/gifts).



Harry walked around Teddy, eyeing his posture and the line of his body. He studied Teddy's upturned hands that framed his groin, his quiescent cock on display for Harry. He paused and stood right in front of Teddy, reaching down and tipping up his face. 

"To be allowed to dominate is the ultimate gift one could receive. What greater gift could a person give than themselves? To be allowed to possess someone is a gift with no equal and carries with it the full trust of the Sub. As a Dominant, the task I accept is to find you, the Submissive, your limits, to help you grow in the lifestyle and to nurture your mind and body." 

Teddy nodded. "To submit is the most precious gift I can give of myself. Knowing that the power flows from the bottom up, you have my full trust, faith, and love. As a Submissive, the task I accept is to have patience, to learn from my experiences, and to have faith that my gift will not be abused. At any time, I may call a halt to the proceedings and be given the chance to voice my concerns, without consequences." 

Harry nodded and leaned down, kissing Teddy first on each eye, then on the mouth. Teddy sighed, opening his mouth for Harry and trying to draw his tongue in deeper when it grazed across his lips. Harry chuckled and shook his head at Teddy as he stepped back. "Un huh, behave." 

Teddy grinned and blew a kiss at Harry, then assumed his previous posture. His hands lay flat on his thighs as his prick hardened; his muscles jumped in anticipation as he shifted on his knees. 

"So beautiful," Harry murmured and leaned forward once more, wrapping a slim black collar around Teddy's neck. He kissed the buckle and straightened, eyeing Teddy and smiling. "This is playtime now." 

Reaching out with one hand, Harry snapped his fingers and pulled Teddy to his feet, then led him over to the large St. Andrew's cross. Teddy stepped up, and his arms immediately shot out, laying flat against the restraints and waiting for Harry to buckle them. 

"A bit eager, are we?" Harry murmured in Teddy's ear and ran a hand over his backside. "Should I take that eagerness out in lashes?" 

Teddy groaned and pushed his bottom back into Harry's hand. Turning to look over his shoulder, Teddy winked and grinned at Harry. "Oh! Yes, Sir." 

Harry, surprised by Teddy's actions, stopped for a moment, then smacked him on the arse. "Cheeky, too." He stepped back, debating on his next move. "I think you need to learn a little lesson about patience." 

"Yes, Sir!" Teddy chirped excitedly, and Harry shook his head. 

Approaching the cross, Harry bent and checked the balance before he buckled the ankle braces. Then, as he stood, Harry gave Teddy another slap across his arse cheeks. "You'll not be so excited in a few minutes, that I can promise." Fastening the buckles at Teddy's wrists and checking to make certain the entire cross was still stable, he walked around the front of it and smirked at Teddy. "Comfortable?" 

Teddy breathed in deep and exhaled slowly as he look up at Harry. He bit his lip, then answered softly. "Yes, Sir." 

"Good. I believe we'll stand here for a moment until you can settle yourself and act accordingly." Crossing his arms, Harry stood there and watched Teddy, waiting for the perfect time. 

Teddy met his eyes, then looked down, chastened. "Yes, Sir." 

Harry nodded and waited even longer as he continued to watch Teddy. Teddy breathed slowly, his head still bowed as he waited for Harry to speak. 

"You are a very intelligent person, and I expect better things from you than for you to forget your place. Our time here is lessened because of that impetuousness, and we are forced to start over, back at the beginning, lessons of which I know you learnt." 

"Yes, Sir." Teddy's answer was soft, yet echoed in their quiet playroom. 

"Because I have had to take the time to reeducate you on your manners, the scene I had picked for us will not do. To follow through with it would be rewarding your misbehaviour. Improper behaviour does not merit anything but a punishment." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Harry stopped speaking and let Teddy think over his words and the actions that had caused the scene to change from playtime to punishment. Leaning back against the wall, Harry watched and waited, checking the time with a quick Tempus spell. It was amazing how fast a short ten minutes were. 

"Do you think you can control yourself now?" 

"Yes, Sir," Teddy murmured, not looking up from where he stared at the spot on the floor. "I'm ready to learn at Your pace."

"That's better."

Teddy shuffled his feet on the platform of the cross as Harry reached up and undid the restraints at his hands. Taking him by the hand, Harry helped Teddy off the cross. He guided Teddy to the sofa and sat, pulling a soft, and charmed to be warm blanket into his lap. Looking up, he beckoned Teddy forward and arranged him across his legs, wrapping him in the blanket.

Pressing a soft kiss to Teddy's forehead, Harry sighed as he held and rocked Teddy on his lap.

Teddy relaxed and closed his eyes, listening to Harry breathe. Reaching up, he gently touched Harry's face. "I apologise, Sir, for my behaviour."

Harry nodded and smiled at Teddy. "You'd do well to remember this lesson from now on."

Teddy bowed his head once more, snuggling into Harry's chest. He sighed and placed a lingering kiss to Harry's chest.

"Now, what's a little lesson learnt without some reward to remember it by?" Harry hummed and ran his hands over Teddy's back and down his legs before folding back the blanket and looking down at him. His fingers slid over Teddy's chest, pinching his nipples and gently scratching on his stomach. Trailing lower, Harry let his fingers play in the light blond hairs that encircled Teddy's navel before flattening his hand out to cover Teddy's cock.

Teddy opened his eyes and grinned at Harry, stretching his body out for him. He laid back, head resting against the sofa's arm and legs relaxed, slightly bent and open for Harry to continue. "Mmm," he hummed and tried to restrain himself from arching toward Harry's palm.

"You can show me," Harry whispered and glided his fingers over Teddy's cock. A whisper and his fingers were coated with slickness just before he wrapped his hand around the girth of Teddy's prick. Stroking slowly up and down the hardening length, Harry squeezed and twisted his fist at the top of Teddy's prick, watching as his entire body jumped at the sensation. "Show me just how beautiful you can be."

Teddy arched his back, pushing his cock through Harry's fist. With each down stroke, he writhed on Harry's lap, his toes curling into the sofa's cushions. Panting, he spread his legs wider.

Harry obliged, and with a murmur, Summoned a toy from their chest. He caught the dildo, switching it on with his thumb and ran the vibrating toy over Teddy's cock. He slid the tip between his legs, rubbing the pulsating machine on Teddy's sac. One more whisper and the toy was slick and sliding up and down along his bollocks to his arse.

Teddy reached back over his head, grasping the sofa arm and hanging on as Harry tortured him sensually. He moaned and placed one foot on the floor, using it for leverage.

Harry smiled, continuing his assault on Teddy's person. Holding the vibrator against Teddy's cock, he reached down and removed the plug from Teddy's arse before sliding the toy inside of him. Easing the vibrator slowly in and out of Teddy, he bent and pressed his mouth to the tip of Teddy's cock.

Teddy howled, arching his back and thrusting his prick up for Harry, trying to drive himself down farther on the dildo.

"Gorgeous," Harry praised Teddy and continued to move the toy in and out of him with one hand. Wrapping his other hand around Teddy's cock, he matched the rhythms and watched Teddy fuck himself. "I want you to come for me, Teddy," Harry murmured and licked the bead of fluid off the tip of Teddy's prick.

Teddy clenched his fists in the fabric of the sofa, shoving his cock up through Harry's fist, his muscles tightening as he came in long, pearly ropes. Collapsing back and panting, he lay, half-sprawled across Harry's lap. "Thank... you, Sir."

Harry watched Teddy and grinned. "Just what I like to see; a debauched and decorated sub." Sliding the toy from Teddy's body and casting a Featherweight Charm, he gathered Teddy up in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, then carried him over to the en-suite to clean him up for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily_deviant's Kinky Kristmas Dec 2009 for Elfflame. Thanks to R_grayjoy and Eeeyore9990 for listening to me whinge and beta-ing at the last moment.


End file.
